Mon petit mec et moi
by Lwella
Summary: Elle sait que j'suis dev'nu homo Qu'on lui f'ra pas d'enfants dans l'dos Elle t'apprécie, te trouve super Elle dit qu'on fait une super paire de pères... Song fic yaoi retraçant la situation familiale d'Heero et de Duo.


Titre : **Mon petit mec et moi**

Auteur : Moi même c'est à dire **Lwella** ;-)

Disclaimer : C'est cruel de m'obliger à écrire que Heero, Duo, Quatre et Wufei ne m'appartiennent pas…

Quatre : Humhum… T'as pas oublié quelqu'un là ?

Lwella (de mauvaise foi) : Ah ben non, j'ai cité tout le monde

Quatre : Attention ! Si tu persistes, tu n'auras plus le droit d'écrire des fics sur Trowa et moi !

Lwella : AAAARGH ! Bon d'accord, Trowa n'est pas à moi non plus (soupir désespéré)

Couple : Les irréductibles ! Comment ça vous ne savez pas qui c'est ?! Il va falloir lire ma fic alors ;-)

Genre : Ma première song fic (j'en suis toute émue, snif)

_Mon petit mec et moi_ est une chanson des **Wriggles** ; un groupe de cinq jeunes hommes (non, non c'est pas les G-Boys, dommage) chanteurs, musiciens, compositeurs, comiques, interprètes et showmens (oui, ils sont tout ça à la fois ;-) que j'adore. Et que je remercie donc d'avoir écrit cette jolie chanson m'ayant inspiré ma fic que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire et à laquelle je tiens beaucoup.

Note : Cette song fic pour me faire pardonner de mon énorme retard (enfin à ce stade, on n'appelle plus ça un retard) sur **_La passion des mots_.** Je vous rassure, je n'abandonne pas cette fic mais disons que j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration et que j'ai arrêté d'écrire pendant un moment. De plus, je bloque complètement sur un passage du 3ème chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'y remettre sérieusement.

Heureusement, un jour où j'écoutais **Les Wriggles**, l'inspiration est revenue et voilà le résultat ! En espérant que vous apprécierez.

**Note spéciale** : Cette fic est un cadeau pour **Mifibou** que je remercie sincèrement de son soutien. Alors j'espère que cette fic te plaira Miss ;-)

* * *

**Mon petit mec et moi**

**Vendredi, 16h53, 18ème étage de la Winner Industry, bureau des Affaires sociales**

- Enfin fini ! s'exclama Duo Maxwell, jeune cadre séduisant de 25 ans s'étirant de tout son long sur son fauteuil et repoussant la paperasse accumulée sur son bureau. J'ai bien cru que ça n'en finirai jamais !

Le jeune homme se massa la nuque pour éliminer la tension accumulée de la journée et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Shit ! sursauta t-il en se levant brusquement. Le temps de descendre ces foutus escaliers et je risque d'être en retard !

Duo se dépêcha donc d'éteindre son ordinateur, attrapa sa veste et sortit rapidement de son bureau qu'il ferma à clé. Bien que pressé, il prit tout de même quelques instants pour faire un détour à l'autre bout du couloir où était situé le bureau de son patron et meilleur ami : Quatre Raberba Winner. Ce dernier était en train de taper un courrier électronique et Duo ne voyait de lui que de longues mèches blondes retombant sur un doux visage, éclairé par deux yeux turquoises surmontés d'une fine paire de lunettes Dolce Gabbana.

- Hey Kitty-Kat !

L'interpellé releva la tête et sourit en voyant son responsable aux affaires sociales.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui. _Il_ doit déjà être en train de s'impatienter sur le parking.

- Ok, salues-le de ma part et n'oublie pas qu'on se voit demain soir.

- T'inquiètes. Comment pourrais-je oublier les 30 ans de Catherine ! Au fait, Trowa a prévu de nous faire _il suo delicioso tiramisu_ ?

- Tu verras ça demain, gourmand ! rétorqua Quatre en souriant.

- Bon j'y go ! Bonne soirée Chouchou!

- DUO ! Arrêtes avec ce surnom !

- Scuse Quatre mais j'adore te faire rager ! Allez bye-bye !

- Bonne soirée Duo.

Quand la longue natte caramel de son ami disparut, Quatre regarda l'heure sur l'écran de son ordinateur : 17h04. Il soupira. Il lui restait une heure avant de pouvoir partir… Une très longue heure avant d'être tranquillement chez lui, dans les bras de Trowa… C'était long une heure… Oh et puis zut, il était le patron que diable ! Son courrier attendrait lundi ! Là, il n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver son homme !

Quant à Duo, il avait descendu les 18 étages à la vitesse du vent et avait surgit de la tour en verre complètement essoufflé. Et là, il cherchait du regard une Audi A6 noire. Un sourire radieux étira ses lèvres quand il la découvrit, garée à l'ombre d'un platane, et debout, accoudé nonchalamment à la portière : Heero Yuy, plus sexy que jamais dans son costard de garde du corps de Réléna Peacecraft, princesse de Sank et ses Ray-Ban sur les yeux. Duo fronça les sourcils en avisant deux étudiantes sur le trottoir d'en face qui mataient Heero sans aucune gêne ! Le jeune homme à la natte se dépêcha donc de le rejoindre.

- Tu es en retard ; lui fit tranquillement remarquer ce dernier.

- Scuse, je discutais avec Quatre.

- Moi je peux attendre mais j'en connais un qui ne peut pas.

- C'est pour cela qu'on va se dépêcher d'aller _le_ chercher mais avant ça…

- … ?

- Bonjour mon amour… sourit Duo en ôtant les lunettes de soleil du visage d'Heero et plongeant son regard améthyste dans les yeux bleus foncés.

- Bonjour Tenshi.

Heero caressa tendrement la joue de Duo avant de se pencher vers lui et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tandis que leurs deux langues jouaient ensemble, les mains de Duo s'accrochaient à la veste de Heero, au risque de la froisser. Après ce baiser passionné, ils se séparèrent en se souriant, complices. De l'autre côté de la rue, les deux étudiantes les fixaient la bouche grande ouverte. Taquin, Duo leur fit un clin d'œil ; elles sursautèrent, rougirent et se dépêchèrent de continuer leur chemin.

_Mon petit mec et moi...  
On se fait des câlins  
On se fait des mamours  
Et les autres on s'en fout_

- On y va ? interrogea Duo.

- Hn ; acquiesça Heero en récupérant ses lunettes. Ton p'tit mec doit nous attendre.

Et tous deux montèrent en voiture.

Sept minutes plus tard, Heero se garait devant un petit bâtiment entouré d'un vaste terrain de jeux. De nombreux cris d'enfants s'en échappaient. Devant la grille de la crèche, quelques parents discutaient tranquillement. Duo sortit rapidement de l'Audi et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers l'entrée où lui et Heero furent accueillis par une grande femme aux cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval.

- Ah Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Yuy. Bonjour!

- Bonjour!

L'assistante maternelle sourit en voyant Duo, jeter d'intenses coups d'œil au terrain de jeux derrière eux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, _il_ est dans le parc là bas ; dit-elle.

Duo se précipita dans la direction indiquée et découvrit dans un grand parc, cinq adorables bambins. Mais le jeune homme à la natte n'avait d'yeux que pour un seul : un petit garçon d'environ un an aux fins cheveux noirs, assis dans un coin du par cet qui était en train de jouer aux cubes avec une fillette blonde.

Se sentant observé, le petit bonhomme leva la tête et le natté plongea dans un regard identique au sien… Duo sourit à son fils : Malo Maxwell…

En reconnaissant son père, le petit garçon tendit les bras vers lui en riant. Duo le sortit du parc pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Bonjour mon trésor !

Un peu plus loin, Heero et l'assistance maternelle les observait.

- Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?

- Oh oui, très bien! Malo est un enfant extrêmement gentil qui va naturellement vers les autres.

- « Tout comme son père » ; se mit à penser le jeune homme.

La jeune femme s'excusa auprès de lui mais elle devait allait accueillir d'autres parents. Heero acquiesça et alla chercher la petite veste de Malo avant de rejoindre Duo et son fils. Il embrassa le petit garçon sur le front avant de lui mettre sa veste. Puis, il le prit à son tour, dans ses bras.

- Allez, on rentre à la maison !

Et tous les trois s'en retournèrent vers la voiture : Heero avec Malo dans un bras, et Duo à ses côtés qui avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens.

Sur le parking, quelques personnes les regardèrent bizarrement. Bien que murmurés, Duo entendit certains commentaires :

- Je rêve où ces deux hommes se tiennent par la main ?!

- Quels sans gêne ! Il y a des enfants ici !

- Je crois bien que celui a la natte est le père du petit garçon.

- Et il l'élève avec un autre homme ?! La mère n'était pas assez bien pour lui ?!

- Quel environnement malsain pour un bébé.

Heero restait stoïque. Si ces paroles désobligeantes ne le touchait pas, il savait que Duo y était sensible et il resserra donc sa prise autour de sa main. Reconnaissant, son amant lui sourit.

_Mon petit mec et moi...  
On se tient par la main  
Et les gens tout autour  
Ne regardent que nous_

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les trois avaient regagné leur appartement situé au 2ème étage d'un immeuble dans un quartier résidentiel. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient refusé la proposition de Réléna de leur louer un de ses pavillons aux innombrables pièces et avaient préféré opter pour un petit loft très lumineux et confortable, comportant deux grandes chambres.

A peine, avaient-ils rangés toutes leurs affaires que Malo se mit à pleurer.

- Oui trésor, je vais te changer.

Tandis que Heero s'affairait à la cuisine, Duo fila à la salle de bain, où il déshabilla, nettoya et contempla sa petite merveille. Il lui fit des bisous-chatouilles, faisant rire aux éclats son fils.

_Mon petit mec et moi  
On s'embrasse sur la bouche  
Quand je lui change sa couche !_

Après avoir mis Malo dans son parc, entouré de ses nombreux jouets, il regagna le salon et chercha Heero qui était en train de fumer une cigarette sur le balcon. Duo le rejoignit et lui enlaça la taille ; les mains de Heero vinrent se poser sur les siennes et tous les deux profitèrent de cette fin de journée, comme un couple ordinaire.

Leur soirée se passa tranquillement. Ils dînèrent, couchèrent Malo à 8h30 et regardèrent un film avant d'aller se coucher à leur tour.

Cela devait faire une heure, que tous les deux s'étaient couchés, qu'Heero fut réveillé par les pleurs de Malo. Il sentit Duo bouger entre les draps, prêt à se lever. Le jeune homme aux yeux cobalt posa sa main sur son bras, l'arrêtant.

- Je vais y aller.

- Heero, tu n'as pas à faire ça. On s'était mis d'accord. Je m'occupe de Malo la nuit.

- Tu as besoin de sommeil… Et j'y tiens…

Duo hésita puis finit à se résigner face au sombre regard.

- Ok.

Heero sortit donc du lit, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon noir et se rendit dans la chambre de Malo, où il alluma la veilleuse. Le petit garçon avait les joues striées de larmes mais il se calma instantanément quand Heero le prit dans ses bras pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

_Ton petit mec et moi  
On a rien besoin de se dire  
Et quand on se comprend  
C'est souvent par hasard_

_Ton petit mec et moi  
On s'observe grandir  
Tous les deux on s'apprend  
Beaucoup par le regard  
Ton petit mec et moi  
On s'embrasse pas sur la bouche  
Quand je lui change sa couche_

Il fit chauffer du lait et lui donna son biberon. Et quand Malo fut repu, Heero le ramena dans sa chambre. A peine l'avait-il couché que le petit garçon dormait déjà. Le jeune homme le borda soigneusement et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Bonne nuit, petit ange.

Quand il regagna son propre lit, Duo vint se blottir contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Hn ? C'est en quel honneur ?

- Pour te dire à quel point j'apprécie les efforts que tu fais avec Malo.

- Duo, je n'ai pas besoin de faire d'efforts, je tiens beaucoup à ton fils ; je l'aime autant que j'aime son papa.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Pour le jeune papa, le sommeil fut long à venir et il se remémora comment lui et Heero en étaient venus à avoir une situation de famille aussi originale.

C'est une longue histoire… Mais laissons à Duo, le plaisir de nous raconter cela…

* * *

POV Duo

Heero et moi nous sommes connus durant la guerre, aux commandes des magnifiques Gundams. C'est dans ce contexte, que nous avons également rencontré Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. Peu à peu, nous avons fini par nous apprivoiser mutuellement et à aimer combattre ensemble. Une véritable amitié s'était crée entre nous cinq. De l'amitié ? Non pas seulement…

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que je portais un tout autre sentiment à l'un des autres pilotes. Quand je partageais sa chambre, il m'était impossible de dormir, préférant observer mon amour secret… Heero représentait mon idéal masculin : sexy, intelligent, sportif, fort, attentif,… Un peu froid peut-être… Bref, il était parfait –et il l'est toujours.

Tout au long de la guerre, mes sentiments ne firent que croître mais un beau jour cette dernière prit fin sans que je n'ai eu le courage d'avouer à Heero ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Nous avons pris une route différente : Heero, en tant que garde du corps de Réléna et moi, je retournai sur L2 où je me dégotait un job de surveillant dans un orphelinat.

Sur la colonie, j'ai retrouvé Hilde, ma meilleure amie, jolie brunette aux yeux bleus et qui, après nos retrouvailles, me proposa de vivre en colocation ; proposition que j'accepta avec plaisir.

Petit à petit, de simples amis, nous devinrent amants et cela sans se porter de réels sentiments. Si les raisons de Hilde m'étaient un peu plus obscures, pour moi, c'était clair, mon cœur appartenait toujours à Heero… Pourtant, cela ne nous empêcha pas un jour où nous avions beaucoup trop bu, de nous marier ! J'avoue que le lendemain, nous étions complètement paniqués et voulions à tout prix réparer cette erreur. Puis en réfléchissant bien, cette union avait quelques avantages, notamment en ce qui concernait l'administration et les finances, et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous nous détestions. C'est ainsi que Hilde est devenue Madame Maxwell.

Mais quelques semaines plus tard, une surprise de taille m'attendait quand je rentrais de l'orphelinat. Je trouvais Hilde, avachie sur le canapé, blanche comme un linge et tenant à la main… un test de grossesse !

- Hilde ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, complètement désemparée. Je m'assis près d'elle et lui prit la main.

- Il est positif c'est ça ? demandais-je en désignant le test de grossesse.

Hilde acquiesça :

- Oui… Je suis enceinte…

La nouvelle en elle-même, ne nous surprenait pas. Ce n'est pas comme si nous nous protégions à chaque fois que nous couchions ensemble… Non, ce qui nous inquiétait, c'était ce que cela impliquait : un bébé !

Hilde et moi en avons longuement parlé et après un accord commun, nous avons décider de le garder. Il faut dire que Hilde refusait d'avorter et il était hors de question que je place mon propre enfant dans un orphelinat ; j'en avais déjà trop souffert.

Nous allions donc être parents en n'ayant pas encore 25 ans !

La grossesse de Hilde se passa à merveille. A partir du 5ème mois, nous nous occupâmes de décorer la chambre de notre futur bébé. Nous n'avions pas voulu connaître le sexe mais avions déjà choisi les prénoms… non sans mal.

Je me souviens de nos discussions interminables sur ce sujet :

- Juliette ?

- Pour qu'on lui demande sans cesse où est Roméo ? Pourquoi pas Ambre ?

- Mouais ! Léna, c'est un joli prénom, non ?

- Ca me fait trop penser à une certaine princesse. Aurore ?

- C'est joli mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas un prénom de princesse. Personnellement j'aurai aimé un prénom finissant par « a ». Que penses-tu de Sara ?

- Pas mal. Et si c'est un garçon ?

- J'aime bien Corentin.

- Bof ! Loïs ?

- Ah non ! Le fils de la voisine s'appelle déjà comme ça !

- Et Gabriel ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Après des dizaines de discussions dans ce genre là, notre choix fut fixé : Marina si c'était une fille, Malo pour un garçon. Le choix des prénoms étaient dus à notre attirance commune pour la mer.

Plus les mois passaient, et plus la grossesse rendait Hilde rayonnante. Il n'y a rien de plus magnifique au monde qu'une femme enceinte et de sentir quand on passe sa main sur ce ventre rond, un petit coup donné par un futur trésor.

Hilde accoucha un 13 juin – deux semaines avant la date prévue. L'accouchement, auquel j'assistai, se déroula sans aucune complication, et à 19h37, notre petit garçon poussa son premier cri !

Tous les heureux parents affirment que leur bébé est le plus beau au monde. Ils ont tort ! Car le plus beau des bébés était sans aucun doute, notre fils : Malo Maxwell.

Quelques jours après l'accouchement, Hilde constata avec joie que la couleur définitive des yeux de Malo était identique à la mienne. Quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient fins et noir corbeau comme ceux de sa mère. Notre nouvelle vie de famille s'organisa donc entre les biberons, les couches, les réveils brutaux en pleine nuit et la joie que nous procurait Malo chaque jour.

Cela aurait pu continuer longtemps si un jour, Hilde n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de retrouver un travail. Je l'y encourageai et quelques semaines plus tard, elle devenait hôtesse de l'air sur la Winner&Co (cela avait du bon d'être une ancienne preventer et d'avoir dans ses relations, l'un des hommes les plus influents du moment, j'ai nommé Quatre Winner). C'est ainsi que Malo, âgé de 9 mois vit un peu moins souvent sa maman à la maison.

Mais notre vie allait brusquement se trouvait chamboulée. Ce chambardement eu pour commencement une lettre adressée à « Mr et Mme Maxwell et leur fils » et portant le cachet du royaume de Sank.

Nous étions conviés à une réception organisée par Réléna, notre chère princesse, afin de célébrer le 2ème anniversaire de la fin de la guerre. Nous avions échappé au premier grâce à la grossesse de Hilde mais cette fois, nous n'avions pas d'excuse pour ne pas retourner sur Terre.

Finalement ce fut Hilde qui me motiva en prétextant qu'il y aurait probablement tous les amis que nous avions perdu de vue et surtout, qu'il était temps de leur présenter Malo.

Je finis par me résigner. Mais intérieurement, j'appréhendais de revoir l'ex soldat parfait cher à mon cœur...

C'est ainsi que deux semaines plus tard, tous trois, nous embarquâmes dans une navette en direction de Sank. Quelle ne fut notre surprise, à notre arrivée, de voir descendre d'un autre vol… :

- Wuwu ?!! Sally ?

- Maxwell ?!

Notre fier dragon, n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Nos retrouvailles furent chaleureuses et nous apprîmes avec joie que Wufei avait récemment demandé Sally en mariage, ce qui fut pour moi l'occasion de le taquiner comme au bon vieux temps. Si ils furent surpris de la naissance de Malo, tous les deux n'en laissèrent rien paraître et c'est en discutant joyeusement que nous gagnâmes le palais de Sank, où nous fûmes rapidement reçu par Réléna. La jeune femme n'avait pas spécialement changé, si ce n'est qu'elle me semblait beaucoup plus mûre. A la vue de Malo, elle sourit en déclarant :

- En voilà une surprise ! Mais quelle jolie surprise vraiment.

Après nous avoir serré contre elle, elle nous annonça que Quatre, Trowa et Heero n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Après avoir discuté et but un thé, elle nous conduisit elle même jusqu'à nos chambres, situées au quatrième étage et nous conseilla de nous reposer avant le début de la réception.

Je profitais du fait que Hilde souhaite se reposer pour amener Malo voir l'océan pour la toute première fois. Je l'emmitouflai chaudement car l'après-midi avait beau être splendide, l'air de la mer était frais pour un petit bonhomme d'à peine 11 mois.

Tous les deux, nous descendirent donc sur la plage, située au pied du palais de Sank. L'étendue de sable fin était complètement déserte, tout le monde devait être en train de se préparer pour la grande réception de ce soir.

Pas à pas, je m'approchai de l'océan jusqu'à ce que des vaguelettes viennent lécher mes chaussures.

- « Brrr, elle est pas chaude ! »

Dans mes bras, Malo commençait à gigoter, signe qu'il était impatient de comprendre ce qu'était cette drôle de surface transparente.

Je me baissai doucement, afin que mon fils puisse frôler l'eau de ses mains. Il cria de joie quand il les ressortit toutes mouillées. Il les replongea encore et encore et encore, ne semblant pas s'en lasser.

- On peut-être sûrs d'une chose ta mère et moi ; nous ne nous sommes pas trompés sur ton prénom.

Durant plusieurs instants, je profitai du calme de la baie et de ce moment passé avec mon fils, loin de toutes ces mondanités que j'exécrais. Mais l'air finit par se rafraîchir encore davantage, je me mis debout, arrachant Malo à l'étreinte de la mer, qui manifesta son mécontentement en battant des pieds.

- On reviendra demain trésor, papa te le promets.

Et après un dernier regard à la mer, nous remontâmes vers le palais où une longue soirée nous attendait.

A peine étions nous rentrés, que Hilde prit Malo car Sally l'avait invité à pendre le thé dans le salon. J'en profitais pour filer sous la douche et pour laver soigneusement mon immense chevelure. J'étais en train d'enfiler un peignoir quand trois coups impatients furent frappés à la porte de notre suite.

J'avais à peine entrebaillé la porte qu'une tornade blonde me fondit dessus en hurlant mon prénom. Un peu sonné, j'eus du mal à reconnaître l'intrus.

- Quatre ?!

- Bah oui Quatre ! Ne prends pas cet air si surpris.

- Excuse moi Kitty-Kat mais j'ai qu'un mot à dire « Waouh » ! Il y a deux ans, j'ai quitté un jeune homme timide, un peu gringalet et je retrouve un homme plus grand que moi, merveilleusement bien bâti.

- DUO ! me réprimanda mon meilleur ami en rougissant d'une façon tout à fait adorable.

- Quand es-tu arrivé ?

- A l'instant ! A peine Réléna m'avait-elle dit que mon petit filleul et ses parents étaient déjà là que je me suis précipité ici, laissant Trowa en plan.

- Trowa est avec toi ?! Vous vous êtes enfin décidés à vous afficher ensemble ? C'est pas trop tôt !

- Disons que j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était idiot, que le directeur de la Winner Industry n'ose pas s'afficher avec la personne qu'il aimait, même si cette personne est un homme . Et Trowa a été assez patient pour m'attendre…

- Je suis content pour toi Quat-chan, sincèrement. Trowa est un mec extra !

Quatre me serra la main pour me remercier.

- Où est Malo ? réalisa t-il soudain.

- Avec Hilde, en visite chez Sally et Wufei.

- Roooh, moi qui ai abandonné lâchement Trowa pour voir mon filleul ; bouda le jeune PDG.

- Tu le verras ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Vous l'amenez à la soirée ?! s'étonna Quatre.

- Au moins au début oui. Peu de monde est au courant de sa naissance, il va donc falloir que l'on leur présente.

- Et Heero ?

- Quoi Heero ?

- Il n'a jamais vu Malo lui non plus.

- Et alors ?

- Duo, il va falloir que vous ayez une conversation tous les deux.

- Je sais…

Quatre soupira mais son habituel sourire reprit le dessus.

- Je vais te laisser finir de te préparer ; dit-il, en prenant congé.

Il allait sortir lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

- Oh Duo ?

- Mmmh ?

- Je suis content que tu sois venu.

- Moi aussi Quatre. Moi aussi…

Après le départ de mon meilleur ami, je restais un moment, plongé dans mes pensées avant de me décider à m'habiller. Je sortis de ma valise un pantalon noir, une chemise en soie rouge et une veste, noire également. J'étais en train de natter mes cheveux quand Hilde et Malo revinrent. Ma compagne siffla d'admiration en me voyant.

- Waouh ! Malo, regardes comme ton papa est beau !!! Allez dis lui d'aller t'habiller, tandis que maman va se faire belle à son tour.

En riant, je pris mon fils afin de lui mettre un joli petit ensemble bleu nuit mais qui ne semblait pas au goût de mon petit garçon tant il faisait des efforts pour s'en débarrasser.

- Sois gentil trésor. C'est juste pour une heure ou deux… Tout le monde va te trouver à croquer.

Enfin prêt, je me tenais sur le seuil de la porte à côté de la poussette de Malo, prêt à descendre, lorsque Hilde me retint par le poignet.

- Duo, il faudrait que je te parle…

- Maintenant ?! Mais nous allons être en retard !

- C'est important…

Son grand regard bleu était implorant et décidé à la fois. Je refermais la porte.

- Je t'écoute.

- Duo, après ce soir rien ne sera plus comme avant et je tenais à te dire que…

Horrifié, je compris où elle voulait en venir.

- Hilde ! l'interrompit-je.

- Ne m'interrompt pas ! Ce soir, tu vas LE revoir…

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…

- Duo, ça fait plus de deux ans que tu l'aimes !Tu n'as jamais pu l'oublier !

- Mais…

- Laisses moi finir ! Ce n'est déjà pas facile !

Les yeux de Hilde se remplissaient de larmes. Je la pris dans mes bras tandis qu'elle sanglotait contre mon cou.

- Ce soir tu vas le revoir et tu vas enfin comprendre ce que moi, j'ai compris il y a déjà bien longtemps. Tu vas comprendre qu'en deux ans, tu n'as jamais pût l'oublier et que tu l'aimes comme au premier jour. Je… je voulais te dire que si il s'avérait que ce sen…sentiment était réciproque, je demanderai le… divorce !

- What ?!

J'étais complètement pétrifié.

- Je veux que tu me promettes que tu t'occuperas de Malo, qu'il soit heureux car avec mon job, je ne peux pas réclamer sa garde…

- Mais Hilde…

- Promets le moi !

- Je… je te le promets… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ?

- Parce que je ne veux qu'une chose : ton bonheur et celui de Malo. Et Malo veut un papa heureux dans les bras de la personne qu'il aime…

- Mais et toi ?!

- Cela fait longtemps que je me suis faite à l'idée que tu ne m'aimeras jamais et je crois que j'ai fini par l'accepter.

- Tu te trompes Hilde… Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé une autre femme. Je t'aime car tu es la mère de mon fils…

Et sur ces tendres paroles, j'embrassai Hilde pour ce qui allait être notre dernier baiser.

Je peux vous assurer que notre entrée à la réception fit sensation ! A peine avions nous posé un pied dans la salle que toute une foule se pressait autour de la poussette de Malo ; les commentaires fusèrent :

- Mon Dieu, qu'il est beau !

- Il a vos yeux, Duo.

- Quel âge a t-il ?

- Vous auriez pu nous faire parvenir les faire-parts !

- Oh regardez, il sourit !

Et tout cela, dans un brouhaha de rires, de verres tintinnabulants, de claquements de talons, du bruissement de riches étoffes… Peu habitués à toute cette agitation mondaine, nous tentâmes de répondre le plus courtoisement possible à toutes ces questions.

Mais l'arrivée de deux nouveaux personnages détournèrent momentanément l'attention des curieux…

En effet, à mon plus grand plaisir, Trowa et Quatre venaient d'apparaître et la vue du bras de l'ancien mercenaire autour de la taille du jeune milliardaire ainsi que le sourire radieux de ce dernier, ne laissait aucun doute sur la relation que tous deux entretenait désormais.

Du coup, tout notre cour s'envola vers mes deux amis et ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Hilde et moi purent aller les saluer.

Je saluais d'ailleurs chaleureusement Trowa qui n'avait pas oublié d'entretenir son corps, parfaitement moulé dans un costard vert bouteille, assorti à ses yeux. J'eus également la surprise de constater que le beau brun avait appris à sourire et à rire. A croire que l'amour que Quatre lui portait faisait des miracles. En parlant de ce dernier, il avait pratiquement arraché Malo à sa poussette et le couvrait de baisers.

- Quatre, arrête, tu vas nous abîmer cette petite merveille ; s'exclama Sally qui venait d'arriver.

Bien entendu, Wufei l'accompagnait, engoncé dans un costume noir. Tous les six, nous partîmes donc dans une grande conversation animée.

- Et bien ; nous interrompit une voix féminine. Nos cinq anciens pilotes de Gundam sont presque au complet.

La maîtresse de maison venait de faire son apparition dans une longue robe bleue, au bras de Zechs. J'avais entendu dire (par Quatre) que ce dernier avait laissé sans hésitation le trône de Sank à sa sœur, et qu'il était devenu très ami avec Wufei et Heero.

- Je vous propose de porter un toast, cela fera peut-être venir Heero ; proposa Réléna, en faisant signe à un serveur.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous avions tous une flûte de champagne à la main. J'allais trinquer avec Quatre quand soudain, une troisième vint tinter délicatement contre ma coupe. Alors que je m'apprêtai à engueuler l'intrus, ma voix se bloqua dans ma gorge. Devant moi, vêtu d'un costume blanc et d'une chemise noire, se tenait…

- Heero ! s'exclama Sally.

Et oui, l'ancien soldat parfait venait de faire son apparition, avec ses cheveux chocolat plus courts mais toujours aussi indisciplinés et ses incroyables yeux bleus.

Je crois que j'ai continué à le dévisager alors qu'il saluait tout le monde et s'attardait devant Malo, actuellement dans les bras de Sally. Quatre me donna brutalement un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Aïeuh ! Mais ça va pas !

- Arrête de baver !

- Hein ?! Mais pas du tout ! Je ne bave pas sur Heero !

- Qui t'as dit que je parlais d'Heero…

- « Zut, grillé ! »

- Il va vraiment falloir que vous ayez une explication tous les deux ; soupira Quatre en allant rejoindre son petit ami.

Au même instant, une douce musique s'éleva dans l'air. L'orchestre venait de commencer à jouer annonçant ainsi le début du bal.

Je me retrouvai quelques minutes plus tard en train de faire tapisserie pendant que de nombreux couples évoluaient sur la piste. Hilde, que j'avais fait dansé deux fois, était actuellement entre les bras d'Howard et avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, Zechs avait invité sa petite sœur, Sally avait réussi à tirer Wufei sur la piste de danse mais ce dernier regardait davantage ses pieds que sa partenaire, et Quatre et Trowa faisaient sensation tant leurs mouvements étaient homogènes. Quant à mon fils, il faisait les yeux doux à Noin et à Dorothy, assises près de l'orchestre.

De façon instinctive, mon regard dériva sur la foule et de façon tout à fait inconsciente vint se planter dans un regard cobalt à l'autre bout de la pièce. Merde ! Je détournai rapidement la tête mais trop tard… Je venais de donner à Heero l'occasion que ce dernier attendait… Occasion qui ne se fit pas attendre car quelques secondes plus tard, il était à mes côtés et le fait que je ne veuille faire qu'un avec une merveilleuse tapisserie à fleurs, ne sembla pas décourager pour autant l'ancien pilote de Wings.

- Duo.

- Moui ?

- Viens danser.

- WHAT ?!

C'est pas possible ! J'ai mal entendu ! Heero ne peut pas danser et ne peut surtout pas m'inviter moi, Duo Maxwell, à danser ! C'est contre son éthique !

…

Et bien il semblerait que monsieur vienne de changer d'éthique car il venait juste de me prendre le bras et de m'entraîner à sa suite sur la piste de danse.

Je jetais un coup d'œil désespéré à Hilde. Elle ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de m'encourager d'un sourire et je lus clairement dans ses yeux bleus : « Vas-y ! Fonce ! ». Puis, j'essayai de quémander l'aide de mon meilleur ami mais au lieu de me sortir de ce mauvais pas, Quatre ne trouva rien d'autre de mieux à faire que de pouffer de rire contre le cou de Trowa.

J'étais tellement occupé à pester contre mes soi-disant amis que j'avais à peine réalisé que Heero en avait profité pour poser ses mains sur mes hanches et tout doucement, avait commencé à danser.

Mais je revins bien vite sur Terre : ce mufle venait de m'écraser le pied !

- Putain, tu viens de m'écraser le pied !

- Tu sais que le premier mot compréhensible que tu m'adresses depuis le début de la soirée est « putain » ?

"Je rêve ! Monsieur fait de l'humour maintenant."

- Scuse ! bougonnai-je.

- Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai fais exprès de t'écraser le pied.

- Quoi ?! Mais t'es un sadique !

- Non, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu m'adresses enfin la parole.

J'en restai coi puis finis par éclater de rire.

- Et bien, on peut dire que tu as réussi ta mission.

- Tu m'as manqué Duo.

Pour le coup, j'en aurai arrêter de danser.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire là ?! Il se moque encore ? A priori, non. Ses yeux cobalt me fixent et le temps que j'ai passé avec lui m'a appris que ses yeux ne mentent jamais… »

Et c'est la voix légèrement hachée que je parvins enfin à répondre :

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Heero. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…

Et c'est tout naturellement que je finis par me blottir contre le torse de celui, que deux longues années, n'avaient pu me faire oublier…

Derrière nous, j'entendis un « YES » de joie poussé par Quatre mais je n'en avais cure. Dans les bras d'Heero, j'oubliai absolument tout et quand je finis par revenir à la réalité ce fut pour paniquer en ne voyant plus mon fils. Je plantais donc Heero sur la piste de danse et cherchait Hilde des yeux. Mais ce fut Quatre qui s'empressa de me rassurer :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Malo commençait a être fatigué et a en avoir marre de toute cette agitation. Réléna a appelé une nurse pour monter le coucher.

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir !

- Tu étais bien trop occupé… me taquina Trowa.

- Sans commentaires !

Dans la salle, un éclair blanc attira soudainement mon regard. Heero discutait avec Zechs mais il dut sentir mon regard posé sur lui car il leva les yeux et me fit un sourire que je lui rendis.

A mes côtés, Quatre et Trowa se retenaient de ne pas rire.

- Bon j'y vais !

- Où ça ? s'étonna Quatre.

- Dire bonsoir à Malo et le présenter à Heero.

Et d'un pas décidé, je me dirigeai vers l'ancien soldat parfait et me plantai devant lui. Zechs avait mystérieusement disparu.

- Heero.

- Oui ?

- Je… je… je vais voir si Malo est bien couché et je voulais savoir si tu… tu voulais bien m'accompagner ?

Pendant une demi seconde, Heero sembla déstabilisé, puis il reprit contenance.

- Ok !

Je souris et me dirigea vers les escaliers, Heero m'emboîta le pas. Quand nous croisâmes Hilde, elle nous sourit.

Quand je pénétrai dans ma chambre, la nurse que Réléna avait gentiment mis à notre disposition était en train de lire une histoire à Malo, qui écoutait attentivement.

- Il ne dort pas encore ?!

- Non Monsieur. C'est la quatrième histoire que je lui lis. Je crois qu'il aime bien ça.

Je me tournai vers Heero.

- Un soir avec Hilde, nous avons été obligé de nous relayer pour lui lire des histoires. Il a fini par s'endormir avec son content de neuf histoires ! Nous, nous étions complètement crevés !

Heero sourit à cette remarque mais bizarrement, je le sentais gêné.

- Vous pouvez-nous laisser maintenant ; demandai-je gentiment à la nurse. Je m'occupe de le coucher.

- Bien monsieur. Bonne nuit Malo ! dit-elle à mon fils en le déposant dans mes bras. Bonne soirée Messieurs.

- Bonsoir !

Une fois la nurse sortit, un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Face à moi, Heero fixait Malo. Sa première remarque prêtait à sourire.

- Il a tes yeux…

- Et mon caractère aussi. Impossible de le coucher tant qu'il n'a pas décidé qu'il n'était pas fatigué.

Je m'approchai doucement d'Heero qui n'avait pas quitté Malo du regard.

- Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ?

- Hein ?!

Heero me dévisageait comme si je lui avais demandé d'embrasser Sally devant son dragon furieux.

- Est-ce que tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ? répétais-je.

- Mais… mais je ne saurais pas si je…

« Ca alors si j'aurai pu me douter une seconde que le seul fait de porter un enfant serait une mission impossible pour l'ancien soldat parfait ! »

Puis j'ajoutai à haute voix :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas bien difficile. Assieds toi sur ce fauteuil, tu seras plus à l'aise.

Heero, bien que légèrement tremblant, s'exécuta. Je me plaçais devant lui et posait doucement Malo sur ses genoux.

- Mets ton bras droit autour de lui et soutiens bien sa tête,… Voilà très bien… Mets ton bras gauche ici… Là… Très bien… Tu te débrouilles comme un chef… Je vais le lâcher maintenant, ok ?

- D'ac… d'accord.

Je m'agenouillai près du fauteuil, observant tendrement mon fils dans les bras d'Heero.

- Il est si petit…

Heero passa tout doucement un doigt sur la joue et le nez de Malo faisant ainsi loucher le petit garçon ce qui nous fit beaucoup rire. Alors que Heero allait retirer son doigt, Malo l'attrapa vivement et le serra fort entre sa petite main et défiant du regard l'ancien soldat parfait de libérer son doigt. Je caressai doucement le doux duvet de mon fils, essayant de discipliner ses mèches rebelles et tentant par ce moyen de faire le tri dans mes pensées.

- Duo…

- Mmmh ?

- Malo s'est endormi.

En effet, le petit garçon dormait paisiblement.

- Alàlà ! Rien ne vaut un peu de calme et de tendresse pour en venir à bout. Je vais allez le coucher.

Je me levais et prit mon petit bout d'homme pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Heero me suivit. Je posais doucement Malo dans son berceau, le recouvrit d'une couverture vert pomme et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

- Bonne nuit mon ange.

A mes côtés, Heero borda soigneusement la couverture au pied du lit.

- Ton fils est magnifique Duo… Tout comme toi…

Je relevai vivement la tête pour voir qu'Heero s'était approché de moi. Doucement il tendit sa main et frôla ma joue. Je fermais les yeux sous la caresse.

- Deux ans… Deux longues années sans te voir. Deux années qui m'ont semblé des siècles. Deux années pendant lesquelles tu as eu le temps de te marier à Hilde et d'avoir un fils beau comme le jour. J'ai honte de t'avouer que j'ai été jaloux de Hilde et de Malo qui t'ont fait sans aucun doute, oublier les moments que nous avons passé ensemble…

- Non ! sursautai-je en rouvrant les yeux.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Heero allait retirer sa main de ma joue mais je la retins et dit plus doucement :

- Jamais tu n'as quitté mon cœur… Pas un seul instant…

- J'ai été un véritable baka quand à la fin de la guerre, je ne t'ai pas retenu… Moi et ma foutue fierté…

- Et maintenant ? demandais-je anxieusement.

- Pardon ?

- Est ce que tu me retiendras ? Est-ce que tu me retiendras dans trois jours, pour mon retour sur L2 ?

Heero n'eut jamais le temps de me répondre car à cet instant, Wufei débarqua dans la chambre.

- Hé vous faites quoi ?! Réléna va faire son discours d'un instant à l'autre.

- Euh oui, oui. On arrive ; bégayai-je en tentant de reprendre mes esprits.

Heero s'était déjà détourné et franchissait la porte. Je le suivis après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Malo, profondément endormi. Wufei avait eu l'amabilité de rappeler la nurse.

Je dû reconnaître que le discours de Réléna me toucha beaucoup. Sur son estrade et dominant la foule, elle sut dire des choses justes sur les atrocités de la guerre mais sans jamais tomber dans le pathos. Près de moi, mes amis aussi semblaient émus. Je vis même Hilde et Sally essuyer une petite larme. Trowa avait passé ses bras autour des épaules de son petit ami qui lui caressait tendrement la main. Tout près de moi, Heero avait pris ma main dans la sienne et la serrait fort.

A la fin de son discours, Réléna reçu de nombreux applaudissements et petit à petit, chacun retourna manger, danser ou discuter. Le reste de la soirée est un peu floue. Je me rappelle avoir beaucoup dansé et bu aussi. Il faut dire que le champagne de Sank est excellent.

Et maintenant, il est à peu près trois heures du matin et la fatigue commence à se faire sentir. La plupart des invités sont partis. Réléna discute encore avec quelques politiciens, tout en tentant de réprimer ses bâillements. Dans un canapé, Sally s'est endormie la tête sur l'épaule de Wufei, qui veille sur son sommeil tout en discutant avec Zechs. Hilde avachie sur un fauteuil baille sans cesse. A côté du canapé, et encore debout, Quatre est blotti contre Trowa, les bras autour de la taille de son homme, la tête au creux de son cou. D'une main, notre dompteur caresse le dos de Quatre et de l'autre, il joue avec les doux cheveux blonds.

Je me surprend à sourire en voyant Quatre lever la tête afin de quémander un baiser à l'ancien mercenaire.

Je m'enfonçai plus confortablement dans le fauteuil où j'étais assis. Il était vraiment l'heure que j'aille me coucher. Et sur cette sage décision, je me levai et souhaitais une bonne nuit à tous mes amis.

J'étais devant les portes de l'ascenseur, à bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire quand, soudain, Heero surgit près de moi.

- Tu montes te coucher ? l'interrogeai-je.

- Oui.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, nous nous mîmes à l'extrémité l'un de l'autre, gênés, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Arrivés sur le palier du quatrième étage, Heero toussota avant de se lancer :

- Euh Duo, je voulais savoir si tu étais disponible demain.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- J'avais pensé que nous pourrions passer la journée ensemble… Enfin si tu es d'accord… Tu peux amener Malo aussi si tu veux.

Sa demande me surprit au plus point, mais j'acceptai avec un plaisir évident.

Au moment de se quitter, Heero se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa le front ce qui me laissa complètement déboussolé et la tête dans les nuages.

- Fais de beaux rêves, Duo.

Ma vie était en train de prendre un tournant dont j'avais rêvé, sans jamais osé espérer que cela se réaliserait.

Le lendemain matin, je rejoignis donc Heero devant l'entrée du palais de Sank.

Après réflexion, j'avais décidé de laisser Malo à sa maman. En effet, je souhaitais être seul avec Heero afin de mettre les choses au clair.

Dire que je passais une bonne journée serait mentir… Elle fut tout simplement parfaite !

Tout d'abord, Heero me fit la surprise de m'amener nager avec des dauphins. J'en aurai pleuré de joie. C'était un rêve de gosse qui se réalisait.

Ensuite, il m'amena déjeuner dans un petit restaurant où nous prîmes le temps de nous raconter notre vie, nos souvenirs communs et de discuter de tout et de rien. Une fois de plus, l'ex Perfect Soldier me surprit en me posant de nombreuses questions sur Malo.

L'après-midi fut consacrée à une ballade sur un sentier qui longeait les sublimes criques de Sank. Ce fut sans doute la promenade la plus romantique de ma vie : un décor paradisiaque, un temps super et le plus bel homme des colonies à mes côtés.

Après avoir marché plus de quatre heures, nous décidâmes de nous arrêter un instant et de descendre sur la plage de la dernière crique. Et c'est de là que nous contemplâmes le coucher du soleil.

- C'est si beau ; murmurai-je.

- Depuis combien d'années, n'ai-je pas pris le temps de contempler le soleil se coucher.

- Sûrement pas pendant les années de guerre ; dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Nous avions autre chose à faire, genre botter les fesses d'Oz.

Heero esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre :

- Tu sais Duo, bien que la guerre soit la pire chose qui ai pu nous arriver, elle a eu un effet bénéfique.

- Euh, tu peux développer ta pensée.

- Elle m'a permit de vous rencontrer Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et toi…

Je ne dis rien mais ce que venait de dire Heero m'avait touché au plus haut point. Je changeais de sujet :

- L'air commence à se rafraîchir ; nous devrions peut-être retourner au palais.

- Oui.

Nous entreprîmes donc de remonter la légère pente qui menait au sentier que nous avions emprunté auparavant, moi devant, Heero me suivant de près. J'étais bien trop occupé à tenter d'adopter une démarche sensuelle (n'oubliez pas que j'étais juste devant Heero !), qu'à regarder où je mettais les pieds. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva… Mon pied dérapa et je faillis bien me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air si une paire de solides bras ne m'avait retenu.

- Baka ! Regardes où tu mets les pieds ! s'exclama Heero en me redressant.

- Scuse ; bougonnai je avant de me rendre compte que j'étais collé au corps d'Heero qui dégageait une douce et agréable chaleur.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour rougir. Et cela ne fit qu'empirer quand, par une douce pression de sa main, Heero tourna mon visage vers le sien.

- Malo doit beaucoup s'amuser avec un père pareil ; sourit-il.

- Ne te moques pas !

- Je n'oserai pas…

En disant cela, Heero s'était dangereusement rapproché de mon visage.

- Euh Heero…

Il m'intima le silence en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres et me caressa doucement la joue avant de se pencher tout doucement vers moi.

J'eu à peine le temps de reprendre ma respiration que ses douces lèvres étaient en contact avec les miennes. Heureusement, que j'étais dans ses bras, sinon je me serais évanoui sous le choc. Je peux vous assurer que ce baiser fut de loin le plus merveilleux de ma courte vie !

Quand Heero me relâcha, je restais sans réaction.

- Duo ? Duo ? Hey Duo !

Ses appels me firent reprendre mes esprits.

- Si tu savais combien j'ai rêvé de cet instant. De celui où tu me prendrais dans tes bras et où tu m'avouerais que tu m'aimes. Ah non ! Ca c'est encore dans mes rêves ; me récriai je.

- Je t'aime Duo Maxwell.

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer de joie.

- Je t'aime aussi Heero Yuy.

Et je vins me blottir entre ses bras. Nous gardâmes le silence un moment avant que Heero ne l'interrompisses.

- Duo, que fais tu de Hilde ?

- Tu sais Heero, c'est plus ou moins elle qui m'a poussé dans tes bras.

- Alors, rappelle moi d'aller la remercier.

- Je peux te poser une question très importante pour moi ?

Heero me regarda surpris, et acquiesça.

- Est-ce que tu accepterai Malo dans ta nouvelle vie ?

- Duo, tu n'as même pas à me poser la question ; dit-il en me soulevant de terre comme si j'étais un poids plume. Bien sûr que j'accepte Malo !

A mon humble avis, je devais tout simplement rayonner de bonheur à cet instant, suspendu dans les bras que l'homme que j'aimais et prêt à démarrer une nouvelle vie.

- Alors permets moi de te dire que ma volonté est que tu me retiennes dans deux jours afin que ne m'envole pas pour L2.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Et nous échangeâmes tendrement un dernier baiser avant de regagner le palais.

Et c'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard, Hilde fut seule à reprendre la navette pour L2.

A l'aéroport, ses adieux avec Malo et moi furent très émouvants ; après avoir longuement hésité, Heero avait décidé de nous accompagner et Hilde l'en remercia sincèrement. Ma future ex-femme prit Malo dans ses bras et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle lui dit :

- Je m'en vais mon petit ange mais je reviendrais te voir très très souvent. Sois sage avec papa et Heero et surtout n'oublies jamais que peu importe la distance… je t'aime.

Puis elle s'adressa à moi :

- Tu garderas toujours une place importante dans mon cœur… Toujours… Et je tiens à te remercier sincèrement de ces merveilleuses années passées ensembles…

Et pour finir, elle se tourna vers Heero, celui qui lui avait ravi le cœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais auquel elle semblait ne pas à en vouloir.

- Heero, prend bien soin de Duo et Malo, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Heero acquiesça solennellement.

_Depuis le divorce, pour la justice  
Je vis tout seul avec mon fils  
Mon ex étant hôtesse de l'air  
Ca lui laisse peu d'temps pour être mère  
Elle sait que j'suis dev'nu homo  
Qu'on lui f'ra pas d'enfants dans l'dos  
Elle t'apprécie, te trouve super  
Elle dit qu'on fait une super paire de pères_

Fin POV Duo

* * *

POV Heero

Si Hilde et nos amis avaient parfaitement compris et acceptés notre situation familiale, on ne peut pas dire que ce fut le cas de tout le monde.

Quand Duo s'est installé seul avec Malo dans l'appartement que nous avions acheté ensemble, les voisins ont été extrêmement gentils, serviables, nous aidant à monter tous les meubles au deuxième étage. Et ils ne trouvaient rien de plus charmant qu'un père célibataire et son adorable petit garçon…

Mais cette bonne entente prit fin quand j'emménageai avec Duo et Malo quelques semaines plus tard. Du jour au lendemain, c'est à peine si nos chers voisins nous adressèrent la parole.

_Pour les voisins, c'est différent  
Deux pédés ça fait pas des parents_

Duo a énormément souffert du fait que du jour au lendemain, plus de la moitié de l'immeuble ne le saluait plus.

Un événement l'a particulièrement touché… Quand nous sortions tous les deux, Duo avait pour habitude de confier Malo à Agathe, une jeune fille de seize ans habitant avec ses parents et son frère au 4ème étage. Mais en apprenant notre homosexualité, son père interdit à Agathe de continuer à fréquenter Duo. Selon lui, notre relation était amorale…

_Pour la «morale», n'en parlons pas  
Même si Jésus avait deux papas_

Ah mais si ! Parlons en de la morale ! Deux pédés c'est anormal mais un mec qui trompe sa femme, ça c'est moral !

J'ai aussi l'exemple d'un jour, alors que nous nous baladions tranquillement tous les trois, deux abrutis, en nous voyant, ont commencé à nous traiter de tous les noms qu'ils connaissaient et étant synonyme d'homosexuel. J'ai bien cru devenir fou de rage en voyant Duo pleurer silencieusement à cause de ces cons.

Et je ne parle même pas du jour où nous avons eu la visite d'une personne des services sociaux, prévenue par un voisin anonyme !

La raison de sa visite ? Nous ferions des choses douteuses à Malo… Mon poing a bien failli partir dans la gueule de cette personne, même si il ne faisait que son boulot. Heureusement, Duo, bien qu'extrêmement choqué que l'on puisse le soupçonner de maltraiter son fils, a tenu à expliquer calmement notre situation…

Deux heures plus tard, l'agent des services sociaux sortait de chez nous, complètement rassuré sur le sort de Malo et choqué par le jugement de nos voisins à qui il passa un coup de fil.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur a dit mais depuis nous n'avons plus eu aucun problème. Cela nous a quand même dissuadé de nous afficher publiquement trop fréquemment… Ce n'est pas que nous n'assumons pas notre sexualité ou notre vie de famille. Non, c'est plutôt pour ne pas avoir à subir tous les problèmes que j'ai énoncé plus haut et pour ne pas avoir la DASS sur le dos.

_Pour la rumeur, ce s'rait trop dur_

_On s'rait deux pédophiles, c'est sûr_

_Alors au jour des hétéros, on invite des copines au resto_

C'est pour cela qu'une fois tous les deux mois à peu près, nous organisons une sortie avec Hilde, Catherine, Wufei et Sally : une parfaite sortie en couple ! Et nous le faisons bien savoir autour de nous en prévenant nos voisins que nous organisons une petite soirée et que nous nous excusons d'avance pour le bruit, ou lançant dans la conversation le nom du restaurant où nous nous retrouverons entre amis.

Lors de ces soirées, nous confions Malo à Quatre et Trowa qui sont ravis de s'en occuper.

Alors oui, je n'ai pas honte de dire que nous jouons un rôle pour être conforme à la norme.

Et puis de toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peut leur foutre à ces intolérants ! C'est l'amour qui les dégoûte à ce point ?!! Hé bien, je les plains sincèrement de ne pas encore avoir trouvé cette merveille qui rend la vie plus douce…

Fin POV Heero

* * *

**Samedi, 8h47, Chambre de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell**

En ce premier jour du week-end, Heero ouvrit les yeux sur une mer violette.

- Déjà réveillé ; constata t-il.

- J'ai ouvert les yeux, il y a à peine trois minutes lui répondit Duo. J'adore te regarder dormir. Tu es beau quand tu dors. Enfin, pas que tu ne sois pas beau habituellement. Au contraire ! Tu es sans doute le mec le plus sexy de la planète. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours de longues conversations avec Quatre pour déterminer qui de Trowa ou toi est le plus craquant. Il va sans dire que…

Le bavard fut stoppé dans son monologue matinal par les douces lèvres d'un amant peu patient. Puis une tête se nicha contre un cou, tandis qu'une main caressait lentement de longs cheveux caramels.

- J'adore quand tu fais ça ! soupira Duo, complètement extatique.

Des lèvres sur un front sourirent et les deux hommes profitèrent tendrement de ce début de journée. Soudain, de petits bruits se firent entendre dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Il semblerait que toute la maison soit réveillée ; fit remarquer Duo.

- Je vais le chercher ; dit Heero en se détachant à regret de l'emprise de son amant.

Il sortit de la chambre, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon noir. Duo en profita pour aller entrouvrir les rideaux afin de laisser pénétrer dans la pièce les premiers rayons du soleil. Puis il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et patienta en rehaussant les oreillers.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Heero refit son apparition tenant Malo dans un bras et Monsieur Nono dans l'autre… Monsieur Nono était un gros lapin bleu en peluche et un des nombreux cadeaux de Quatre pour son « sublime filleul adoré ».

Duo sourit de bonheur en voyant son fils dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il va sans dire qu'il avait craint, au début, que Heero n'accepte pas Malo, le contraire étant également possible. Ou alors qu'il l'accepte mais ne s'en occupe pas. Mais il n' avait plus lieu de s'en faire en voyant Heero lui déposer délicatement Malo dans les bras, comme si il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde. Ce qu'il était aux yeux de Duo…

- Bonjour mon trésor ; dit-il en embrassant Malo sur le bout du nez, ce qui fit rire le petit garçon.

Heero vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui enlaça la taille d'une main, tandis que l'autre allait à la rencontre des doigts de Malo. Ce dernier, de sa main libre, tentait d'attraper les longues mèches de son papa.

- Raaah ! Je déteste quand il fait ça !

- Duo.

- Oui ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le natté se tourna vers Heero qui le fixait, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime… comme je vous aime…

Ému, Duo posa sa main sur la joue d'Heero et l'embrassa. Puis il murmura :

- Nous le savons et tu sais quoi ?

- Hn ?

- Nous aussi on t'aime !

_Mon petit mec et moi  
Ton petit mec et toi  
On est bien tous les trois, on est bien comme ça !_

**THE END**

* * *

Alors est-ce que l'attente valait le coup ou pas du tout

Je vais me répéter mais j'ai vraiment prit un grand plaisir à écrire cet OS et j'espère que vous aurez aimé le lire.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 de « La passion des mots »

Bisous à tous

**Lwella**


End file.
